Everyone Has Something
by xXxAnInspiredWriterxXx
Summary: "Everyone has something that takes them up to that edge, something," was what Mr Schue said once. He was right as well. He just didn't realise how many of his students did.
1. A Circle of Friends

**Everyone Has Something**

**Summary: "Everyone has something that takes them up to that edge, something," was what Mr Schue said once. He was right as well. He just didn't realise how many of his students did.**

**Okay. I know that the scene where Mr Schue said this line was in Season three but I'm changing it slightly to earlier on so they're seventeen, not eighteen. It just fits with my story better. In this, it was just a random student at McKinley who attempted suicide, not Karofsky. **

**I hope you like it. **

Chapter One: A Circle of Friends

"Mr Schue. What are we doing here?" Mercedes asked as they sat in a circle on the stage of the auditorium one Tuesday afternoon. She was squeezed in between Tina and Santana and Mr Schue was sat at the opposite end next to Finn and Puck. "I mean. We don't even have Glee Club today."

"I want to talk to you all," he sighed heavily, hanging his head. "I know that the attempted suicide of Maddie has shaken you all up a little bit. I mean, she was on the Cheerio's with Santana, Quinn and Brittany and she was one of those girls who was friends with everyone at this school. She's awake though and she's in hospital but the main thing is she's doing well."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Santana whispered, lifting her head so she was looking at the teacher instead of the floor.

Mr Schue shook his head. "No," he said. "Look. I know how hard it is for you guys being in this club. You've got it rough with people making fun of you constantly, all because you like to sing and dance."

"We're used to it," Mercedes mumbled.

"I know," he chuckled a little. "But I want you guys to know that no matter how down or depressed you get, that you talk to someone about it. You're all friends here and I am always available for a chat."

"Mr Schue," Mercedes laughed. "Look. I know that we can all be a little dramatic sometimes, but I don't think any of us would consider taking our own life."

"I did," Mr Schue spoke up. "When I was a kid, I um...I got caught cheating on a test and my dad found out."

"Just because you got caught cheating?" Puck scoffed. "Heck. I get caught cheating all the time."

Mr Schue laughed at him. "I just remember the look of disappointment that he gave me. So I um...I went up to the roof and walked to the edge. One step and all of that pain would have just gone away."

"Is that true?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," he said. "But look at everything I would have missed out on if that had happened. I would have never met Emma or you guys. Everyone has something that takes them up to that edge, everyone has something. So what I would like you to do is to think about something that you are looking forward to. It could just be a small thing but each of you has to give me something."

"Some day I'd like to earn enough money to buy my parents a new place," Sam spoke up first.

"I think I'm more looking forward to meeting Rachel Berry's children," Mercedes joked, making everyone laugh.

Rachel put her hands on her chest and mouthed a 'thank you' at Mercedes.

"I guess I'm looking forward to following in my dad's footsteps," Finn said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't wait to reach my Broadway dreams," Rachel said. "I've just wanted it for so long and now it's getting closer."

"I just want to be a great mom some day," Quinn said and everyone smiled at her. "Or at least get the chance with Beth."

"I can't wait for Lord Tubbington to stop smoking," Brittany said. Everyone laughed and Mr Schue shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He just doesn't seem to want to quit right now."

"What about you Santana?" Mr Schue asked, glancing across at the Latina.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and glared at him.

"Come on," he encouraged. "There must be something that you're looking forward to."

Santana shrugged her shoulders again. "I guess I can't wait for my life to end."

"Not what I was looking for Santana," he sighed.

"Fine," she said in annoyance. "I'll tell you what you want to hear. I can't wait to get out of Lima. Are you happy?" He nodded, knowing that he probably wouldn't get anything else from her.

Soon, everyone had said something.

"See?" Mr Schue continued his talk. "You all have so much to look forward to in the future."

"What if they don't come true though?" Quinn questioned, worrying that she'd never have a chance to be a mom ever again.

"It's your jobs to make sure that you're dreams do come true," Mr Schue said. "And I'm sure they will for each and every one of you. Understand what I'm saying?" They all nodded in unison. "Right. You can all go. Have a good rest of the day."

They all began talking at once whilst getting up off of the stage and leaving the auditorium in a huddle.

"Did you really mean that?" Quinn asked, catching up to Santana on the way out. "What you said?"

"What do you think?" Santana mumbled and just ran on ahead.

**So the next chapter will be more focused on Rachel. I hope you like it so far :) **


	2. Problems

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. Will do :)**

**Doodle91xxx: I love the feeling of posting a new story. It's going to be hard writing for so many glee characters instead of just Santana or Rachel but I'll do my best :)**

**Linneagb: It is heavy. I know that I've had suicide thoughts before and many of my friends have and it really is horrible, especially when it actually happens to someone. I know I cried during the Cough Syrup scene with Karofsky. Always need a good Lord T line from Brittany, haha :)**

**mlyccraft: Thank you :)**

**kbleichroth: Glad you like it :)**

Chapter Two: Problems

There was only one day that Rachel could remember extremely well was the day that her dad's got divorced. She had never even pictured it coming. In all of her life, they'd always been so happy and carefree. Now, she just lived with Leroy and saw Hiram every other weekend. She hated it.

"Rachel. Is that you?" Leroy called through as soon as Rachel got home that day.

"Yeah Dad, it's me," Rachel sighed and walked through to the kitchen.

Leroy was at the stove, cooking. Ever since his divorce, he'd baked everything that he could possibly thing of: cakes, cookies, bread. Rachel knew that it was just his way of dealing with everything.

"What are you baking this time?" Rachel asked, putting her bag down and walking over to him.

"Chocolate Chip Cookies," he told her, sniffing the air. "And they smell lush. How was school?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Okay I guess. Mr Schue got us all talking about Maddie."

"Who?" Leroy asked, a look of confusion upon his face.

"That girl who killed herself," Rachel reminded him. "Mr Schue was worried that if we ever got depressed or something that we...we'd try something. He was just getting us to say something that we were looking forward to."

"And what did you say?"

"Broadway," Rachel laughed. "What else?"

Leroy didn't answer her but just popped his head into the oven to see how the cookies were doing. Rachel sighed heavily and rolled her eyes before making her way upstairs to her room. Leroy didn't even notice her leave the room.

Rachel's life had changed so much since her dad's divorce. Of course no one at school actually knew. No one liked her anyway and it wasn't something that she really wanted to talk about. She slammed her bedroom door shut and walked over to her dresser. In the top drawer was a pink razor. Every night before she went to sleep, she would take out the razor and make a small cut on her arm. It was painful but it helped.

She didn't want to kill herself. She wasn't going to attempt suicide like Maddie or anything. She just wanted to feel pain, some kind of pain to help her cope better.

No one needed to know about it though. No one at all.

* * *

><p>"Rachel. Are you okay?" Kurt was the first to notice how quiet she was at school the next day. Rachel just got her books out of her locker and nodded faintly at him. "Are you sure? You're ever so quiet and we all know that that is not like Rachel Berry at all."<p>

"I'm fine," she lied, drawing in a breath. "I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"That's unlike you as well," Kurt laughed and leant back against the locker. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Rachel lied again. "Honestly Kurt. Please don't worry about me."

Rachel gave Kurt a reassuring smile and walked away to the choir room. Quinn and Finn were both in there, Finn playing on the drums and Quinn sat in a chair working on some homework. Rachel went straight over to Finn, perching herself in his lap. He handed her the drumsticks and attempted to teach her the drums.

"You know, I'm worried about Santana," Quinn said, looking up from her homework.

"Why?" Finn asked, tickling Rachel so she'd start laughing. "What's wrong with her?"

"She didn't eat anything at lunch today," Quinn said. "I haven't seen her eat anything in the last couple of days."

"To be fair Quinn, you know what Santana is like," Finn mentioned. "And you could cause an awful lot of problems with her if you say anything about it."

"I guess you're right," Quinn sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just worried. She's always watched her weight and stuff because of the Cheerio's but she's never stopped eating or anything."

"I'm sure she's fine," Rachel put in. "Don't worry about her Quinn."

"I mean, if you're that worried Quinn then just keep an eye on her," Finn suggested. "But like Rachel said, I'm sure she's fine."

"I know," Quinn said, shaking her head. "I'm probably just thinking too much about it. Like you both said, I'm sure she's fine."

There was a loud squeaking sound heard above and Principal Figgin's voice was heard.

"Could Rachel Berry please make her way to Miss Pillsbury's office immediately?" He said.

Quinn and Finn both glanced towards Rachel who was staring at the floor nervously. She smiled at them both and handed the drumsticks over to Finn before picking up her bag and walking out of the choir room.


End file.
